


Unexpected Friend

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interactions with the Autobots are always... interesting. Not just being human and smaller but when you're in wheels as well as being organic there's another level of weirdness to your life with Autobots in it. More so when two front line warrior class mechs take an interest in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Friend

He found the human outside, stuck in a rut not far from the entrance to the Ark, the outside path to the hidden parking lot for human visitors. Yet not on the trail to the semi distant cabin that Sparkplug owned for those too late nights or not wanting to risk going all the way home.

The Autobot quirked an optic ridge as he watched the sparkling- no, wait. Not exactly a _sparkling_ but still so young and sparkling _size_... The boy was watched for a few kliks, several human mintues from a not far off distance of the outside rock curve, though the mech didn't touch the wet rocks. Venting air soundlessly in a way not unlike a sigh, the Autobot warrior moved, each step with so many tons of metal had a surprising lack of noise compared to his normal stride. The golden mech tilted his head as he came close enough to crouched behind the human's line of sight as Chip tried to free himself. Or rather, free his wheelchair.

"Come on..." Chip muttered with a little bit of a bitter ton as he leaned to his right, unaware of the massive being knelt down not twenty feet away as the shadow cast was at a different angle. Taking most of his weight off the stuck wheel, he push down on both wheels, feeling them start to tilt as his arms strained. In this moment without help Chip was starting to regret not taking more upper body training, but he was normally safely ensconced at his nicely flat home, or on a even flatter and smooth desk of Ratchet or Wheeljack. The young man leaned back as much as he could, huffing a bit, Chip had long since given up on the little motor FirstAid had been kind enough to install in his wheelchair. Mostly since it wasn't helping this time and seemed out of power at last.

Snorting, Chip sat back a little harder to try and rock himself free again, and then thought for a minute. He leaned to the right again as well as forward before trying to push free again. Something crumbled behind and under the stuck wheel, where the stone and mud met the metal. Something crumbled that should not have crumbled.

"Ahh!" the boy yelped and tried the correct the over-balance.

Quick as lightning a massive, golden hand made of living metal reached out and plucked Chip out of his tipping wheelchair. The thick, powerful fingers were nearly the size of trees as they curled around the boy to keep him from falling, the other hand reaching up as another layer of fall protection as the watching Autobot stood back up.

"Primus kid," a deep voice said, rumbling low and smooth with an echo of godly stranth to primal organic instincts that put a size to the voice first, "You ever heard of asking for help?"

Despite hearing a snort from outside of the cupping hand, Chip grinned as he recognized the speaker, surprising the urge to shiver. He twisted around once the Autobot opened his hand to make sure Chip was alright. "Why ask for help when you can get yourself out of it over half the time?" Chip asked back, propping himself up on his elbows on the gold palm, pausing a moment to august his glasses before grinning up at the Autobot.

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge as his own words from over a month ago were echoed back at him.

The boy smiled back at him, seeming to be waiting.

The Lamborghini mech smirked, flashing fangs for a moment and ignored that he was pleased when the human didn't flinch at seeing the wicked Cybertronian denta. "Now you're getting it." Sunstreaker laughed the sound low and rolling like distant thunder of a currently mellowed storm.

"Heyyy!" Chip waved an arm as he was moved while the mech stooped back down to pick up the wheelchair in his free hand and sub-spaced it, "I need that."

"No you fragging don't." Sunstreaker bared his insizers more openly in a half snarl that would have made Seekers take a step back on the front lines and Minibots to scatter at times. Ice blue optics stared down at the boy who stared back with wide eyes. "Not when you're with me." The warrior finished, his features softening some again.

Carefully, Sunstreaker transferred Chip to his shoulder. The human pushed himself up into a sitting position with his back to the missile-like launcher.

"Hey Sunstreaker?" Chip asked before the gold twin returned to the entrance of the Ark.

"Hmm?" Sunstreaker tilted his head so he could see the human.

"Thanks," Chip picked at a fuzz bit on his pant leg but didn't flick it away seeing as the Autobot he was getting a lift from wouldn't have liked it if he did so. Nor did it seem like any of the others would. "You know, for before. I never really thanked you and Sideswipe."

There was a pause of silence. Oh Sunstreaker knew what Chip was talking about, he and his twin had saved the boy from Decepticons last month. That was the first time both twins had seen just how _fragile_ a human was, as well as how determined one could be if pushed to it.

Lifting a hand, the Lamborghini brushed a knuckle joint against Chip's side. In the process revealing that he had marvelous self-control in how light the touch was.

"Come on kid," Sunstreaker said as he walked into the Ark, "Let's go bug Jazz, or my idiot brother."

"I'd like that," Chip said as he settled better in the edge between two solid armor pieces of black and gold, slouched that needed amount to avoid being beamed in the head by Sunstreaker's right finnel as the mech entered the Autobot ship.


End file.
